Frozen Vessel
by tardistype
Summary: Frozen AU: Dean has had ice powers his entire life, but when he accidentally hurts Sammy while trying to save his life, everything changes. (Knowledge of Frozen not required to read, not set in Arendelle) Eventual Wincest


**-April 1988 **

It's been a long three days. Money was running a bit tight and Sam was bored of TV. Dean could see that. He was nearly climbing up the walls too. Dean sighed as he stirred the food in the pot, the Spaghetti-O's would be done soon. Dean let the food cook by itself for a bit and poured Sam a glass of milk. Sam came over to the table.

"Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah Sammy?" He replied.

"When's Dad coming back?" Sam asked. Dean went to grab a pot from the stove.

"Tomorrow."

"When?" Dean pours the Spaghetti-O 's into the pot as he answers.

"I dunno, he usually comes in late though. Now eat your dinner."

"I'm sick of scabetti-ohs ." Sam complains.

"Well you're the one who wanted them!" Dean said exasperated.

"I want Lucky Charms!"

"There is no lucky charms."

"Yes there is I saw the box."

"Well there's only enough left for one bowl and I haven't had any yet." Dean sighs. "Tell you what, if I do the magic will you eat your Spaghetti-O's?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sam replies squirming excitedly in his seat.

"Okay, well eat them first."

"Aw no fair." Sam replies.

"Go on." Dean said and he watches as Sam forces down the Spaghetti-O's.

"I'm done, Dean! Come on, do the magic! Do the magic!" Dean smiles fondly at Sam.

"Alright." He stands up and plants his feet so he doesn't slip and stomps making an ice rink out of their hotel room. Sam's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Whoa..." Sam said in awe. Dean slides over to Sam and picks him up setting him down on the ice carefully so he doesn't slip. Then he makes it snow. Sam giggles.

"It's snowing!" He exclaims happily. Dean smiles, it's the middle of spring and it's snowing.

"Yeah it is."

**-April 2006 **

"So what the hell is a shtriga?" Sam asked. Dean tensed a bit.

"It's...kinda like a witch I think. I don't know much about 'em." Dean replied.

"Well I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal."

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 16, 17 years ago. You were there. You don't remember?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Oh well, I guess he caught wind of the things in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates."

"So wait, this..."

"Shtriga."

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, maybe."

"But if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air?"

"Cause it got away."

"Got away?"

"Yeah Sammy it happens." Dean said frustrated. Sam scoffed.

"Not very often."

"Well I don't know what to tell ya , maybe Dad didn't have his wheaties that morning."

"What else do you remember?"

"Nothin'. I was a kid all right?" Dean said defensively. But he remembered everything. Dad was sending him back here to clean up his mess, he know he messed Sam up here but did he really have to be reminded of it again? He beat himself up about it enough as it was, he looked down at the gloves on his hands. Sam didn't know, but the gloves were always a reminder.

**-April 1988 - A Few Days Later **

Dean was walking back from the arcade, he didn't feel restless anymore, he just needed some air. He entered the room and everything seemed quiet. He was tired and was going to go to bed. He opened the door to his and Sammy's room when he saw it, the shtriga, leaning over Sam, feeding off of him. He wasn't close enough to grab his gun, but he needed to get it away from Sammy! He acted on instinct and shot a wave of ice at the shtriga. It worked and the shtriga staggered away breaking the window while trying to escape. John burst in a little too late and took in the scene in front of him, the ice had hit Sam and he was barely breathing.

"Get in the car Dean!" John exclaimed. Dean stared at him in shock, Sammy was hurt! "Now!" Dean scurried off and did what he was told. A few minutes later he saw John come out of their motel room with Sammy wrapped up in the blanket. He placed him in the backseat, and buckled him in.

"Dean keep an eye on your brother." John said sternly. "And don't- " John hesitated. "Don't touch him." Dean nodded eyes wide with sadness. He had hurt Sammy and now he couldn't even touch him. He stared at his hands. What had he done?

**-A Few Hours Later **

John Winchester had prepared for this day years ago. He had a contact who would be able to help him heal Sam. Her name was Missouri and he had driven the many hours from Fitchburg to Lawrence nonstop so that Sam could live. He needed his youngest son to live. They were almost there.

"Dean, is your brother alright?" He asked. They were so close, soon Sam would be okay again.

"He doesn't look too good sir." Dean replied. After a long pause he worked up the courage to ask John a question. "Where are we going?"

"Home." John replied. Dean's eyes widened. They were going back to Lawrence? Why?

"Why?" He asked.

"To fix your brother Dean, now stop asking questions." John said sternly. Dean shrunk back into his seat, eyes on Sammy and was quiet for the rest of the ride.

They soon arrived at Missouri Mosely's house. John had called her ahead of time so she was able to prepare the ingredients she would need for the spell she would perform to save Sam. John got out of the car carrying Sam inside. He was still out cold, bundled in the blanket John had stolen from the motel. Missouri ushered him in, Dean trailing behind them. John laid him down on the couch and Dean watched, both fascinated, and terrified for Sammy as Missouri starting working her spell.

"Now John, he's lucky Dean hit his head and not his heart." Missouri said. "The heart is tricky to heal of this kind of magic, the head however, can be persuaded."

"Will you be able to fix him?" Dean interrupted. Missouri smiled at him.

"Yes, Dean don't worry, your brother will be perfectly alright but you must be more careful. This power is not just for fun, it is powerful and dangerous. Fear is your enemy, you must learn to control your power or more things like this will happen." Dean's eyes widened and he nodded frantically.

"Yes I promise, I don't wanna hurt Sammy again." He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, his body trying to let out the whirlwind of emotions he had been feeling but he couldn't do that. He would let out ice if he did, and that's the last thing Dean wanted.

"Good Dean, I'm sure you will be fine, and that your father will help you." She looked at John pointedly and he nodded.

"Yes of course Dean. We'll make sure your power is fully under control." John said. Missouri touched Sam's forehead and it was warmer, he was at normal body temperature now for the most part, and he was sleeping rather than unconscious.

"He's better now but there is something I must do before you can leave here."

"What is it?" John asked.

"I recommend that I remove all memories of magic from Sam's mind." Dean gasped.

"No you can't!" Dean exclaimed.

"I have to Dean." Missouri said. "Because this way he will not pressure you into using your power when you shouldn't."

"But I won't!" Dean begged. "Please I promise!" Missouri smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Dean allowed himself to be partially placated by that. John agreed so Missouri went through Sam's mind and took his memories, while Dean let the fact that Sam would never know about his magic ever again, sink in.

**-A Few Hours Later **

After Missouri finished up with Sam, John took them to a hotel nearby so Sam could recover. The room was nicer than the ones they usually got. Dean watched from a distance as John laid Sam gently out on one of the queen beds in the room, unwrapping him from the ratty motel blanket and tucking him into bed. Dean didn't know what to do. He knew it wasn't okay for him to touch Sam anymore so he hung back by the door to the hotel room, fidgeting, nervous, and unsure.

Once John had gotten Sam situated he walked over to Dean who immediately stood up straight, because he knew now more than ever that he couldn't upset his father. Not when it was about Sammy.

"Sir?" Dean asked, after John stared at him for a bit. He looked worn down and tired.

"Let's go outside Dean we need to talk."

"But sir-" Dean protested. They couldn't leave Sammy alone!

"Sam, will be fine, Missouri said he wouldn't wake up until the morning, windows and doors are salted, and we'll watch the door, nothing will get in." Dean nodded and followed John outside to the bench just outside the door of their hotel room.

"Son, you know now that some things have to change." John said. Dean nodded.

"Yes sir, I don't wanna hurt Sammy again." Dean said.

"Yeah I know Dean. So we're going to be taking some precautions." John replied. Dean nodded again.

"Yes sir, whatever I have to do." He said. He would do anything to keep Sammy safe.

"There's going to be some new ground rules. You're not going to be able to go to school anymore. I will find out about homeschooling and see if that's option." Dean looked at him shocked.

"But sir why school?" Dean asked.

"If you could hurt Sammy you can easily hurt anyone else." Dean looked down remorsefully.

"I'm sorry sir, you know I didn't mean it."

"I know Dean but you can't control your powers. You could hurt someone." Dean's eyes widened.

"No sir, I would never-" Dean started.

"But you already did Dean, and I can't take that risk." John said. Dean lowered his head again.

"I understand sir." He was dangerous now. A monster. He barely heard what John was saying now but caught the rest of the rules, no touching Sam, no playing with him, or sparring with him, he must wear gloves at all times(once John bought them), to help him contain accidental outbursts, and most importantly, no letting Sammy know that he has magic.

Dean felt as if everything that had ever made him happy had just been taken away in one fell swoop. But that was okay, he hurt Sammy, so he didn't deserve it anyway.


End file.
